Be Careful What You Wish For
by Raven6224
Summary: Maya enjoys spending her weekends at the Matthews because of her awful home life but when there's a change of plans an angry Riley wishes her parents weren't around to tell her what to do. Unfortunately for both Maya and Riley her wish comes true and they find themselves in the past. Things get more bizarre when they run into young Cory and Shawn and have to hide their identities.
1. The Heat of the Moment

_Chapter One: The Heat of the Moment_

**_I've had this idea for awhile and I've just never gotten around to making it but here it is. I haven't seen any fanfiction's with this plot so I decided to be the first. Your comments with decide whether or not I continue this story! Now enjoy_**

* * *

This morning I awoke to an empty apartment, not unusual really. My mom's never around anyways, even when she is home so it doesn't really matter that she physically isn't here. The clock on the nightstand at my bedside reads 6:45 and I meet Riley at her apartment around 7:00 so I've got to get dressed. I forcefully yank open my dresser drawers and dig through the mess of clothing. Eventually I settle on grey skinny jeans ripped up the knees, my black boots, a white T-Shirt with a skull and pink roses, with a denim jacket pulled over it that has studded shoulders.

Deciding I'm much to lazy I simply let it fall down in natural curls and open my bedroom window and pull myself out, heading up the metal stairwell and climb in through Riley's open window. She stand in front of a full view mirror examining every little detail of her outfit, not noticing that I arrived.

"What up?" I ask, grinning as Riley shrieks and spins around to face me. Her hand rests at her chest and she heaves deep breath and smiles back at me.

"Maya don't do that. You scared me to death!" Riley responds, dusting off her black and pink floral dress. Her brown hair hangs loose and flowing and she smiles a genuine smile. The kind of smile I fake more often than most, Riley is the only person who can make me smile for real. I get up and follow Riley into the kitchen which is directly connected to the living room where Mrs. Matthews stands at the stove flipping pancakes.

"Good morning mom!" Riley chirps, taking her usual seat on the bench at the table. Mrs. Matthews turns around to see Riley and me. Her long brown hair falls to her upper back. She is dressed in a black suit for work since Mrs. Matthews works at a law firm.

"Good morning to you too, and hello Maya. Pancakes?"

"I'm not hungry Mrs. Matthews."

"Still not a questions, sit," she orders, placing three pancakes per plate and handing one to Riley then me and sets the rest at the seats at the table for Auggie, Riley's little brother, and Mr. Matthews. It's a little odd, not gonna lie, having your history teacher as the father of your best friend because while other kids don't have to see him until the next day, I see him everyday. Not that I mind, Mr. Matthews is the closet thing I have to a father figure even if he thinks I'm just a trouble maker. Riley's so lucky and she doesn't even know it, I'd give anything to have my father around, even if he wasn't with my mom. I'd love to be able to see him every once in a while or have a mother who pay attention to me like Riley.

After finishing eating our pancakes I remind Riley that we need to get moving so we don't miss the train. She grabs her backpack, hauling it over her shoulders, and follows me out the door. We spend the whole train ride discussing Riley's crush on Texas boy Lucas, where I explain to her the easy go about ways of dating and flirting. When we arrive at John Quincy Adams Middle School she makes a beeline for her locker and I follow without as much enthusiasm. She shoves her backpack inside and unloads her homework, and closing her binder right after.

"Maya, did you do the homework?" she asks, as per usual.

"No," I reply. Riley doesn't know all about my mom not being around and what actually happens behind closed doors and I intend to keep it that way. Yeah my mom's gone most of the time but she still comes home every now and again...

We reach Mr. Matthews classroom and take our seats in the front. I only sit up her because Riley does and she's my best friend after all so I can give up sitting in the back. The bell rings and as I expected, Mr. Matthews asks us to pass out homework to the front of the classroom. I hand him Farkle's paper along with whoever else's who sit behind me. Mr. Matthews doesn't say anything about me not turning my homework in, especially since I told him how my mom isn't around to help me with it.

Mr. Matthews discusses some kind of misunderstanding that happened way back when. I don't know, I usually tune him out anyways so it's nothing new. Today's Friday and Riley asked her parents if I could spend the night, that's how our weekends usually go, Riley hasn't been to my place because of my mother, I don't want Riley to know, not ever. My mom's much worse than Riley could ever imagine, not like she ignores me—which she does also—most nights she comes home and when she's angry, she takes it out on me. My arms are like a herding spot for dark purple bruises which is why I always wear something over my shirt. She only bruises me in places that I can easily hide, never my face.

She calls me horrible things and tells me how worthless I am, that I'm stupid and that's why my dad left, how she wishes she would've aborted me when she had the chance. It's been like this since I was old enough to walk and talk and I learned how to hide it really well, it helps that I'm a really good liar otherwise Riley would surely know.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and before I knew it the final bell rang and my heart pounded as I have to return home to pack my things. I try to convince Riley to go to her apartment and I'll meet her there but she's not going for it. When we reach the door I tell her to wait outside for me and enter, the overwhelming scent of cigarette smoke contaminating the air. I cough as the smoke fills my lungs and my eyes are burning as water falls from them but I get in my room, only to find my mother Katy waiting for me. In between her fingers she holds a cigarette with the tip red as smoke billows upwards, she climbs off my bed and steps forward.

"You're the dumbest child in the fucking world, worthless bitch. The principal of your school called to _'inform me'_," she uses air quote around the word while still holding the cigarette firmly between them. "That you're failing three classes!"

"Mom, Riley's outside" I whisper in response closing my bedroom door to try and block out the sounds of what I know is coming next.

"Why the hell is she here! Huh? I told you never to bring her here, you really are a fucking idiot," she growls, raising her knee, and slamming it into my stomach. I clutch my stomach and fall over in pain and she kicks me over and over again. I bite my tongue to keep from crying out when she stops she leans over and digs the burning cigarette into my arm and I hissed quietly, trying not to alert Riley of what's going on.

"Riley Matthews is the type of people a bastard like you shouldn't hang out with, you'll ruin her. Now, not a word or else," with that she turns and walk out of my room and I pull myself up on my feet, wincing from the new bruises that will appear soon. I look down and see a small puddle of blood from my nose, which must've been bleeding during that. I quickly pack my things and go to the bathroom attached to my room to clean myself up. A knock on the door sounds and I whip my head around and look at my door, knowing Riley knocked.

My heart jumps in my throat in fear of what my mother will do. I hear the door open and Riley's.

"Ms. Hart, is Maya ready?"

"No, she is her room packing. Come on in, you can wait for her on the couch."

Right now mom sounds like a loving parent would but it's all a facade that she uses to hide her abusive nature, she's probably the reason my father walked out on me. I wish I could walk out on her too but I can't, I don't have a place to go and Mr. Matthews doesn't even want me to be friends with Riley as much as he acts like he doesn't care. The only reason he won't say so is because if he does it'll hurt his relationship with his daughter Riley. I shake my head and look over myself one more time and when satisfied, nod and grab my backpack.

"Got my stuff, we can go," I say, grabbing Riley's arm and dragging her from the house.

"Maya, what took you so long, I got worried," she says. "Why's your mom home, doesn't she usually work?"

We enter the Matthews Apartment and I respond rather vaguely to keep her out of the loop. "She had to go to the dentists today so they let her take the day off."

Mr. Matthews steps into the kitchen looking slightly guilty and Riley steps forward to asks what's wrong but from the look on his face it's about me.

"I'm sorry but Maya can't spend the night, your grandmother is coming and we don't know when she'll be here and it's a family thing," he says, trying to keep Riley from getting angry. My hands tremble at my side, my mom's going to be able to beat me all weekend? S-she'll probably end up killing me if I stay there alone with her.

"What! So just because Grandma Rhiannon cancels her trip to begin with and I make other plan then she changes her mind Maya can't stay? Dad that isn't fair."

He looks upset. Not as upset and scared as I'm feeling. "Riley, life isn't fair, I'm sorry but Maya can't stay the night."

"You don't even remember what it's like to be a kid! You'd be mad if you couldn't see Uncle Shawn, but no, my feelings don't matter!"

"Riley," he says, pleading and warns.

I follow Riley towards her room and am stunned when I hear what she says next.

"I hate you!"

She slams the door and locks it while I set my bag down on the ground and look around her room at all the nice things she has. How she could ever say that to her father who clearly loves her is beyond me. Even though I don't want to go home I don't have a choice, Mr. Matthews made his decision. I'm not wanted here just like I'm not wanted at home. At home I'm just a human punching bag.

"I wish my parents weren't around to tell me what to do..." Riley grumbles under her breath.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do" she hastily replies, looking over at me.

"You know that saying 'be careful what you wish for'? I think that applies here."

"Maya aren't you mad that he basically lied to you?" she asks, sitting down on the seat by the window where I was.

I shake my head and look over at her. "I've told much worse lies, I'll see you soon..."

_If I survive the night. _I reluctantly grab my bag and flee through the window, and instead of going back home I head to an alley and crawl underneath the building through a hole I found which leads into a basement with a twin sized bed with a pillow and blanket. This is where I go to get away from my mom when she's being abusive, which is a lot. I curl into the ice cold bed and close my eyes, trying to forget the troubles of my daily life.

* * *

_**This is just the first chapter and things are going to get much crazier, I already have a cool idea for what's coming next so bare with me here. This is my first Girl Meets World fanfiction so I hope you liked it and that I depicted the character close to how they are in the show. **_**Leave me comments if you want me to continue the story! _Also, it may take me a little longer to update this story as I'm currently working on another but there will be more this month, it won't take that long, well, if you guys want a second chapter that is._**


	2. After It's All Said and Done

_Chapter Two: After It's All Said and Done_

**_The comments have spoken, so thank you everyone who commented and because of you, here's the second chapter of this story. Make sure to comment and follow it. _ALSO I WILL TAKE AWHILE TO UPDATE BUT THERE WILL BE MORE THIS MONTH AND I POSTED THIS SO SOON BECAUSE I WANTED YOU ALL TO KNOW I AM CONTINUING THE STORY SO THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO COMMENTED!**

* * *

"MAYA!"

I shot up from my laying position to find Riley sitting a few inches away from me with her back pressed against what looks to be a thick tree branch which connects to the entire right side of the structure. She stares at me, brown eyes opened wide and fear as clear as glass expressed on her face.

"Wait a minute, I thought I left you place when your dad said I couldn't stay over."

"You did," she replies, moving her hand to her mouth and begins nipping on her fingernail. The occasional clacking of them when she bites of the nail and begins sputtering them out. I lean forward and lightly take her wrist, tugging her hand away from her mouth.

"Okay, so what happened?" I ask, trying to calm her down.

"So I went to bed and when I woke up I was here with you, remembering you left I looked outside and realized that we aren't in New York anymore. We're in a tree house Maya, a tree house!"

I wave her down, shushing her at the same time as I creep forward and open the door to the tree house to see a wooden porch with slight gaps between each board slab. Tree branches and leaves were bunched together in heavy clusters making a good shielding for Riley and me, so if anyone happens to walk by they shouldn't notice us.

"What's the big deal? We're in a tree house."

"Maya, don't you get it, we're in the past! I saw my dad and Uncle Shawn walk by while you were still asleep and they were out age, what are we going to do!?"

"Okay, first of all," I say, covering my ears with my hands due to Riley's high voice stinging my ears. "Get a grip, because if we are in the past like you said then we need to keep it together."

"How am I supposed to face my dad who doesn't even know I'm the daughter he's going to have without loosing it?" she says, voice much softer now. I smile slightly, lowering my hands.

"Play it cool, don't call him dad, if we meet him call him Cory and call Shawn by his name because they don't know and I'm not familiar with the rules of time traveling but I think exposing yourself is a big no-no."

Riley nods, letting long brown hair fall in her face as she takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, or at least I assume so. I know I should be more freaked out by this but I'm actually looking forward to this. My mother isn't around to hit me and I can meet young Shawn, see what he's like and get some dirt on Mr. Matthews just in case.

"I'm better now, thanks Maya. Now what?"

Riley crawls beside me and peers out at the doorway of the younger Matthews house and I make a decision. "We need to find out what the year is and introduce ourselves to your grandparents, without actually saying that."

"What!?" Riley shrieks, taking the sleeve of my zip up hoodie in her hands. Her face is strike with an array of emotions, so many that it'd be nearly impossible to name them all but the only one I can tell for sure is fear. Not that I can blame her, I'd be feeling much the same if this was my case, Riley would see my horrible childhood and abusive mother. I've made up my mind so I crawl down the wooden latter, one step at a time and walk around from the backyard to the front with Riley at my side. Confidently I step up the stairs and knock three times on the door and wait for them to answer.

A young girl with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail opens the door. This must be Morgan, Riley's aunt when she was young. Her Uncle Joshua doesn't exist right now so she's currently the baby of the family.

"Hello, how can I help you," she says, in a low monotone voice without putting much emotion into her words.

"Um, yeah, are your parents home?" I ask, trying to sound nice and not at all strange or odd. Morgan calls for her parents and runs away from the door, climbing up onto the couch as footsteps sound. A man with curly-ish brown hair steps forward and a woman, his wife with her hair curled out like they use to do back then say hello.

"How can we help you girls?" Amy Matthews asks, tightening the back on her left earring.

"I'm sorry to bother you but my name's Maya and this," I maneuver to Riley who stands behind me with her head ducked with very unsubtle biting her lip. "Is my best friend Riley and we're new in town and can' t seem to locate the high school and the local restaurant all the kids go to so I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to point us in the right direction."

Since the Matthews are such nice and friendly people they point us towards the high school and inform us that Chubbies is the restaurant their son Cory often hangs out at and that's where all the kids do. We head towards the local restaurant seeing as there's no way we can possibly go to school seeing as we don't have any records of us in the system. We head towards Chubbies when the wailing sirens of a police car freezes Riley firmly in her spot and I stay with her. The police car pulls to a stop and I scoff, rolling my eyes. Police don't scare me, they never have.

They can send me to juvie because it's better than being at home anyways, that's how I feel about it but I need to keep my personality in check seeing as how we aren't in our time and no one here would be able to bail me out if I'm arrested and Riley will be on her own in the past and that girl cracks under pressure. The police car pulls to a stop at the curb and exits the vehicle in a black police uniform with messy brown hair falling from the hat. He's a heavy man who's more rounded than other people.

"H-how can we help you officer, s-sir?" Riley stutters over her words and he stares down at her, seeing as the guys six feet tall and about as round as a 16 wheeler's tire.

"What my friend over here mean is, what is it you need sir?"

"Well," he says in a deep, scratchy, and ruff monotone voice. "You are your friend here are breaking the law, shouldn't you kids be in school?"

"I can explain officer, we are new here and we are having a hard time finding the school," I say, totally lying through my teeth as I grin up and the man who stands over us, scowling.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

Very but I don't open my mouth and say that. He motions for us to get into the back of his police car which I oblige to and Riley gets in after me, biting her fingernails down to the numb so they are pink and sore. She closes her eyes and shakes at my side and I can tell she want to cry, she's scared we're getting arrested but we're not. He'd have handcuffed us if that was the case and I'm proven right when we pull up in front of a tall brown/red brick building with a set of stairs leading to the doorway. The police officers opens the door and watches as we walk up the stairs and enter the high school building where the halls are empty as the passing period must be over.

We look around the room and see a sign that says OFFICE and head for it. We enter the small room and the a woman with long blonde hair behind the bulky oak wood desk waves us forward. Her lips are scarlet and her chestnut brown eyes examine us for a minute then she speaks.

"Are you here to see Principal Feeny?"

"Um—" I cut Riley off.

"Yes, we're new and not sure exactly where we supposed to be," I reply, waving my hand as if it's not a big deal. The lady gets up from her cushions rolling chair and goes into the back where I can only faintly hear the tones of her voice and no more than a few seconds later she returns and tell Riley and me to go ahead and enter the office. When we enter Principal Feeny, I think that was what the blonde lady called him, sits at his desk in a brown leather chair organizing papers. He's an older man with gray hair and a gray mustache, dressed in a darker shade of gray suit with a stripped tie. He pushes his glasses up off the bridge of his nose and looks up and Riley and me, nodding for us to take a seat in the chair provided.

"I see that you young ladies are running late, wouldn't you say?"

I know it's a rhetorical question but apparently Riley didn't get the memo because she begins stuttering responses.

"N-no, sir, that's n-not what happened. W-what happened was that we-we're new and c-couldn't get to the s-school and I-I'l so-so sorry, it won't happen again sir!"

Feeny simply raises his hand silencing her and look from her to me, as if looking for my explanation either that or to corroborate Riley's story. I give a sugary smile that shows my rebellious nature as clear as day before responding.

"Riley is a good kid, she doesn't lie."

That catches Feeny's attention because he looks up and turns towards her in surprise as if something I said was shocking. It's not like I said she robbed a bank so what's the big deal?

The sound of a metal filing cabinet being open fills the room with the loud and obnoxious creaking sound and the blonde steps in with two files in her hand. She leans over slightly and hands Feeny the files and he opens them and I can see Riley's and my name but not our last names which is odd. Riley isn't even looking at him, her gaze is focused on her twiddling thumbs, anxious. It's one of Riley's many tells, when she gets nervous or is hiding something her twiddles her fingers. I nudge Riley's foot while my own, trying to catch her attention to tell her what I noticed but that Feeny guy beats me to the punch and begins talking again.

"You two must be the new students. Riley Mathers, a straight A student, known for being honest and does extremely well in school. It is great to have you in this school Miss Mathers." He turns to me and pulls out my files that he has somehow. "Maya Harke, doesn't do all that well in school, seems to lack drive in taking part in school activities."

"That's me," I say, grinning as I lean back farther in my chair trying to get more laid back. Riley lightly slaps my arm and glares with a face that says _knock-it-off_ so I do.

"We are glad to have you here at John Adams High School but there are a few rules you must follow which consist of—" I tune him out after that but can tell that Riley is paying total attention and taking mental notes in her head to fall back on. He pulls a paper out of each of out files and hands them to us accordingly which turns out to be our schedule which Riley and I quickly compare and are relieved when we realize we have all the same classes. Feeny stands up and so I do when Riley gets up and follows him from the office.

"Since today is a slow day I'll show you to your first class and then I'll return to my office," he says, stopping at a classroom door. "This is it, if you girls need anything you know where my office is, I'll be glad to help you. Goodbye Miss Mathers, Miss Harke."

With that Feeny turns and walks away and Riley looks to me to open the door to the class room so with a sigh, I do. When I open the door I can practically feel Riley's face fall and she's behind me, I can't see her. In the back two seats on the second row from the left sits none other than Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter. This has to be the world conspiring against Riley and me too.

Awkwardly I wave and say, "The name's Maya..."


	3. The Jungle that is John Adams High

_Chapter Three: The Jungle that is John Adams High_

**_Thank you everyone who commented on chapter two so here we go for round three, ha ha not weird, I am not weir—okay, that's a lie, I am *sigh* but it's fantastic okay be sure to follow and comment of this story and now enjoy chapter three. Like I said before I will take longer to post chapters on this story but I read all your comments and I hope you like this one!_**

* * *

Riley clamps her sweaty hand around my dry one and I resist the tempting urge to swipe my hand away. It feels like Niagara Falls is coming out of her hands, it's insane. Everyone in the classroom is looking at us, the two weird girls standing in the doorway, but it's not all the other people's eyes that is freaking out Riley, it's the eyes of her father in high school looking in our direction that has her freaking out. A man with curly black hair dark brown, almost black, hair steps forward. He's dressed in a blue button up shirt with a red tie and khaki pants.

"Do you both just plan on standing there or would you rather introduce yourself?" the man says, he's obviously a teacher but which one I'm not sure, I look for a name tag on his desk which says Mr. Turner.

"Oh, I would be sooo honored," I reply, voice flooded with sarcasm. I pull my hand from Riley's still dripping hands and take her wrist instead and drag her to the front of the class and plant us side by side, facing everyone's eyes. Riley looks pale like a ghost and she looks down at the tile floor, almost shyly, and refused to look up. Her long brown hair hides her face and so I decide to speak first.

"Hello all you... odd, looking humans, I'm Maya Harke," I look to Mr. Turner. "And Mr. Turner, don't expect me to do well in your class, I'm allergic to homework. This," I motion to Riley at my side. "Is my best friend Riley, who seems to have a beautiful relationship with that floor. Is it talking to you sweetie?"

The class laughs as Riley looks up at everyone and takes a heavy breath. "No, if it did I tell it how annoying you are right now. I'm Riley Matthe—Mathers and I...um, am friends with Maya. T-that's all," she looks to Mr. Turner and mumbles, "can I sit down now, please?"

He nods and we vacate the front of the room and sit beside each other, across the room, far enough away from Cory and Shawn who seem to be talking to one another in hushed whispers. Mr. Turner takes over and begins sleeping and I lean over and whisper to Riley.

"Nice slip up there Riles."

"I'm nervous Maya, we're in the past what is my dad in the present doing, he's probably flipping out."

"We have more important things to worry about then what Mr. Matthews back home is doing. Right now our main concern is not blowing out cover. Anytime you think you might say something you shouldn't we should have a code word."

"A code word?"

"Yeah, something that tells me to cover for you and get you out of the situation. A word like..." I trail off.

"Heart, I could say something like 'whew my _heart_ is really pounding' that could work," she says, grinning like this is the greatest idea in history despite all the other advances and ideas that have be created.

"Fine, whatever."

The bell rings and everyone flees the classroom except Riley and me who wait until everyone is gone then leave. Riley is pushed back and forth because of the sea of people but I finally loose my patience and take Riley's arm and shove past all the older kids. We have out schedules pulled out and the hallways start to clear. Riley pulls away and steps in front of me, walking backwards.

"Riley—" I warn, but it's too late and she bumps into an older kid with black, greased back hair, in a leather jacket and dark jeans. He turns around and glares down at us as he's much taller than us.

"Do you know who I am?" he asks, in a rebel sounding tone. I roll my eyes and scoff, he doesn't scare me, not one little bit. My mom's scare me more than this loser.

Riley spins around and raises her hand, in surrendering manner and begins to blab apologies. "No, I'm so so sorry sir I-I didn't mean to bump into you please forgive me I didn't mean to do it I swear!"

"You know I'll have to teach youze kidz a lesson" he says in a horrible sounding accent. "Frankie, Joey get over here."

"Maybe someone with have to teach you proper grammar..." I say under my breath. Riley looks over at me with wide eyes, clearly she heard what I had said and apparently black leather man over here heard something to as he looks at me, glaring.

"What'd you say?"

"I said that maybe somebody should—" I'm cut off when Riley clamps her hands over my mouth to silence me. I roll my eyes but don't remove her hands.

"You'd better keep those eyes of yours open because I've got me a score to even out here, you see I've got a reputation to keep intact. I'm Harley Keiner, the schools how you say, rebel and I keep youze younger kids in line. Now come on Frankie, Joey our 12:00 is here," with that they turn and walk off down the hall after the nerdy looking boy in big round framed glasses.

Riley releases my mouth and glares at me. "What was that!? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"No, the guy's not that scary, wait, isn't he our janitor?" I ask, looking over at where he just walk to.

Riley stares at me, brown eyes wide. "Maya, this isn't the time to make enemies, we already have Missy back home and we just got here, having enemies is bad, who knows what they're going to do to me."

"Okay, first," I say raising my hand and holding up one finger, "Missy's your enemy, not mine, I just stick up for you. Two you seriously need to chill, and three it could be worse."

"Shouldn't you be more freaked out by this is mean, look around, were... here and all alone."

"It's better than being at home..." I mumbles under my breath, rubbing my hand up and down my bruise hidden arm. Riley doesn't know what it's like to be relived to be far away from her parents. For me it's the best thing to get away from my mother and Riley has no idea why. She can't ever find out, it would be awful and she'd treat me like I'm broken. Like I'm a shatter sheet of glass and it's up to her to pick up the pieces.

Well I'm not, I'm not broken because of my mom's abuse. I'm strong because of it, I can lie like a master because of it, I'm not afraid of other people because of it. Sometimes I tense up when someone touches me but when I see who it is I calm back down. Riley has noticed this of course and I just tell her it's because I like to be prepared for anything.

"Do you need any help finding your next class because I'd be glad to help."

Riley and I turn to the girls voice and see none other than Topanga Matthews with long brown hair, standing about our height with books in hand. She's wears a lavender dress that flows down t her ankles. Once again I see the color drain from Riley's face as she looks at her mother who's our age.

"I"m Topanga Lawrence," she holds out her free hand. Smiling I take it and give it a shake.

"Maya Harke, and this," I point to Riley. "Is Riley Mathers."

"Well, it is excellent to meet you," I hand her the schedule and she looks over it a minute before handing it back. "We have math together, come on I'll show you."

We follow behind Topanga while Riley walks but kind of hangs back trying to avoid Topanga and trust me, it looks odd. Math is boring and I ignore the teacher, yawning occasionally but, as usual, Riley is paying attention. How are we going to get back though? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad my mother isn't around and if she is she's be our age too so yeah but she's not here to hurt me. Riley on the other hand has the good parents who actually want to take care of her and want her around.

I've always been subtly jealous of Riley's relationship with her parents, I know Mr. Matthews hate me, can't say I blame him. Everyone hate me, I'm trouble, always have been, always will be. Simple as that I supposed because unlike Riley I won't be the one with the great career and the parents in the crowd watching me graduate. I'll always have to pretend to be okay for Riley's sake, her innocence is still in tacked as well as being incredibly naive but that's how our relationship has always worked. I'm the screwed up troublemaker who can't make a good decision and Riley is the perfect good girl who'll always be cleaning up after me as long as we remain friends.

The bell rings and Riley and I head to the cafeteria where lots of people stand and sit clustered throughout the room. We sit at an empty table away from Cory and Shawn so Riley doesn't have a panic attack. Riley and I speak quietly, our conversation overlapped by all the others around us.

"So, where exactly are we supposed to sleep, we don't exactly have a place to stay," Riley asks, whispering and glancing around like a dear caught in the headlights. I roll my eyes, rubbing my hands over my face.

"I-I don't know Riles, I don't have all the answers okay? This is as confusing to you as it is to me and right now we'll cross the bridge when we come to it so can we please try to be normal?"

"Maya, you seem pretty happy about not going back home."

"No, it's not that," _Lie. _"It's just that you act like I know what's going on but that's the thing, I don't."

The doors to the cafeteria fly open and in steps Harley Keiner in his leather jacket and slicked back black hair. I slightly glance over at Cory's table and see the fear plastered on his face.

"Hello Baboon, don't worry, I'm not here for you. Today that is."

I see Cory breathe a sigh of relief but everyone else's anxiety is high but I know who he's for, Riley, and I'm not going to let him so anything to her. I glance over at Riley who is seated at the table biting her already to the nub finger nails even more and I can tell she knows who he's here for as well.

"I'm here for—what was her name again Frankie?"

"Riley, that's what the blonde girl had said," the heavier boy replied to Harley.

In the corner of my gaze I saw Riley rise to her feet. She walks around the table and I follow. We reach the center of the cafeteria where those bullies stand and Riley is shaking in her boots while I'm as calm as ever.

"Ah, there you are, remember how I said I was gonna teach you a lesson, we'll class iz in session."

I roll my eyes really how cheesy is that, using z in 'is' I want to hit him just for saying that but him wanting to harm my best friend Riley really was starting to tick me off. Plus with all my pent up anger at my mother for her years of torture probably isn't helping.

"Well," she says, wincing on eyes ready for the strike. "You probably will get one hit so make it good."

Cory and Shawn look from us to just Riley, confused by what she said as if they'd heard that phrase before. Harley stepped forward but he didn't raise his fist. I step forward and step in front of Riley who looks at me in shock.

"You'll have to go through me first Keiner, before I ever let you lay a hand on Riley."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," I say, a cold edge taking over my voice. "it is."


	4. A Rebel with a Cause

_Chapter Four: A Rebel with a Cause_

**_Okay so thank you my wonderful reviewers so here we go chapter four. Slight recap: Riley and Maya had an unfortunate encounter with school Bad Boy Harley Keiner, Cory's school bully, and he came into the cafeteria to get even with Riley but her best friend Maya steps in and now it's a fight to the finish. Be sure to follow and comment and let me know what you hope to see in future chapters, I may just do it!_**

* * *

"You'll have to go through me first Keiner, before I ever let you lay a hand on Riley."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," I say, a cold edge taking over my voice. "It is."

He comes barreling at me, full force like a bull seeing a man waving a red flag. Smirking I push Riley back towards the lunch table and easily sidestep Keiner who whips back around, fist raised as he wrenches it down on me. I jump out from under his hand, landing on my side and kick him in the back of the leg.

His leg bucks and he falls forward but recovers quickly. All eyes in the cafeteria are on me, including Cory and Shawn. Better me than Riley I suppose, she'd loose it. Harley's lackey watch us, shouting encouragement to their, friend? Boss? Whatever.

He kicks me in the side and I go skidding across the tile floor, yelping. Using the lunch tray holders I push myself back on my feet. I'm outmatched in both strength and size, but I'm faster and smarter. He uses the most obvious approach instead of a calculating one but that's Riley department, I'm not tactician. Harley comes at me, eyes slanted in anger and I hatch a plan.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the roaring of the other children is almost deafening but I get to work. I slam my foot into his stomach and he bends over, holding his stomach, wheezing for air. That must have knocked the wind out of him. I grab one of the bright red lunch trays from the table beside me and can't help but remember things I'd rather forget.

* * *

_"I wish I never had you, you're a waste of space!" Mom yells at me.  
_

_Laying on the ground she continues to yell horrible, horrible things at me. She kicks me in the stomach over and over without feeling anything, I can see her resentment through her eyes. She hate me and I don't know why, I've never done anything to make her hate me._

_"Your worthless!"_

_Please stop, she yanks her foot forward and hits me in the ribs. I howl out in pain and a wicked smile creeps along her painted pink lips. She enjoys this, she always has. Instead of stopping she kicks harder, trying to make me cry out again, every time I do the kicks keep getting harder._

_"It's no wonder your father left us, he didn't want a fucked up daughter like you!"_

_I caught her foot and shove her back on to my bed and ran out into her bedroom, tossing clothing out from the drawers. When I finally found her black pistol I turn off off lock and aim it just as she rounds the corner. Her eyes widen from anger to fear and she begins to reason with me. Blood drips from my bloodied lip and my ribs are on fire but I kept the gun trained on her._

_"Maya honey, there's no need to do anything you might regret."_

_"I wont regret this, mom. You deserve it, you know you do."_

_"You won't do it, your too much of a coward," she growls out, glaring down at me._

_"I will," I pull the trigger. _

_A clean hole in the wall appears right beside her head and she looks scared._

_"Do you know what will happen if you do that, you can say goodbye to your little friendship with Riley Matthews, wanna know why? You'll be sent to foster __care __because the Matthews are not going to take in a trouble making nine year old when they have their own daughter of the same and their new baby Auggie. Don't you get it Maya, you've got no place in this world without me. They don't want you and neither do I but at least here your not away from your best friend."_

_I'd do anything for Riley, even if Mr. Matthews and Mrs. Matthews hate me, Mrs. Matthews and her family have always been so kind but why would my mom lie about that. They wouldn't want me and I can't say that I blame them, all I am is damaged._

_I put down the gun._

* * *

Harley looks up and me, then to the tray in my hands, and lets out a laugh like I'm too girly to actually hit him with it.

"You won't do it, you're to much of a coward," he says the same thing my mother said to me only four years ago and the anger is bubbling up fast and I'm not sure I can contain it. I hold so much anger and resentment maybe it'll be good to take it out on him, teach him to be nicer to other people.

I smile down at him. "That's where you're wrong."

Using all my strength, which is amplified by my pent-up aggression, I bring the tray down full force. "ARGH!"

_CRACK! _The tray snaps into chunks not littered across the ground and Keiner falls into them and I step back, breathing heavily just as Mr. Feeny, the principal comes running in. He looks from all the students watching, to Keiner, and then to me, eyes narrowing. He presses in intercom button and call for the nurse to the cafeteria while Mr. Feeny makes a beeline towards me.

He plants himself in front of me and crosses his arms over his chest and looks indifferent. "What happened?"

"After first hour Riley bumped into him, and apologized but he said he'd get even. He came into the cafeteria in search of her so I took her place so he couldn't hurt her and if you want me to apologize for protecting my best friend you're looking at the wrong girl because I won't. I did what I felt was right."

He looks at me a moment, saying nothing before uncrossing his arms. "I won't make you apologize but I cannot let these actions slide, your off the hook today but tomorrow and everyday for the next two weeks you'll need to report to after school detention where I will personally be watching you and as for everyone else," he turns back to all the students watching. "Go about your business, there's nothing to see here."

The nurse arrived and with the help of some older boys managed to get Harley out of the cafeteria. A janitor came by to mop up the blood left by Harley, I must have hit him harder than I thought. I go and sit back down with Riley who's looking at me in shock. All the other students are pointing and whispering about me like I'm not even here.

Raising my voice loud I say: "Hey! If your going to talk about me, at least have the decency to do it when I'm not around to hear you."

Needless to say the chatter got really quiet after that. Cory did to but Shawn obviously didn't get the memo, though my back is to them I can still hear him talking about me.

"Cor, that was so crazy. I can't believe that girl stood up to Harley Keiner."

"I stood up to Harley," Cory steps in.

"Yeah but it's different cause she's a girl."

I snort, rolling my eyes. Just because I'm a girl shouldn't have on impact on who I can or cannot stand up to.

"Maya, where did you learn to fight like that and what did Mr. Feeny want, are you suspended?" the worry in her voice almost motherly. Like mother like daughter I suppose. The bell rings and we all push out of the cafeteria and that's when we find out we don't have the next class together. Riley's freaking out because she's going to be all alone and I shrug it off.

"Don't freak out and be calm that should keep you from squealing like a pig."

"Maya this is bad, really really bad. Who am I supposed to talk to when I get nervous?"

I shrug. "Make some friend, I know it's a crazy concept but—"

"We cannot make friends in the," she looks around like we're being watched. "P-A-S-T."

"Riles, I think they can still spell sweetie," I tap her back lightly.

"I don't even know where this science teacher's class is, what am I supposed to do?"

I look around and notice a nerdy look boy walking by.

"Hey!" I shout. He looks over at me and looks fearful like I'm going to hurt him. "Help Riley Mathers to her science class would ya?"

"Uh... um s-sure, come along we have the same class."

The boy leads Riley, who glares daggers at me, away and I look down at my own schedule to see that I've got Art 101 which is really ironic. As I head into the maze of hallways a voice halts me.

"That was pretty cool, what you did in the cafeteria I mean," he says, and I can practically feel the smile in his tone.

"Yeah, that was the plan. New Girl Fights with John Adams very own Bad Boy. That would make a great article in the school news paper."

I turn around to face none other then Shawn Hunter. Leaning back against the lockers I cross my arms over my chest and give a smile. "However, I don't think Riley would be very happy with me if I did."

"Riley? Isn't that the girl you came in with and who Harley was after?" he asks smoothly, stepping forward.

"Yeah, she's my best friend, I'd do anything for her but like people say opposites attract. Now I've should go before I'm late, because Riley with chew me out if I miss class."

"Which class do you have?"

"Art, Jackson."

"I have that too, how about I show you the way."

"Fine," I say following at his side.

He holds out a hand and I shake it. "The name's Shawn, Shawn—"

"Hunter, the John Adams very own player no need to fret, I know exactly who you are," I pull my hand back.

"I don't what you've heard but I'm not a bad guy."

He leads me up a flight of stairs and into an almost abandoned looking hallway. The paint on the walls were peeling off and the air was stale and filled with dust.

"Never said I heard anything bad Hunter, just that you're a flirt," I reply, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of my face.

"You're really pretty, you know that right?"

I give a light, loud laugh before composing myself. "Precisely my point."

"Are you implying I can't be just friends with a girl Blondie," he says, and I know he's kidding. "I'll have you know that I'm friends with Topanga Lawrence and I have tried anything with her."

"Yeah because you know your bes—" I cut myself off and keep walking forward.

"Because I know what?"

"You know your best friend likes her, dating the girl, or boy in my case, that your best friend likes is a violation of the Best Friend Code, and that a code I live by."

We reach the classroom just as the bell rings and we take a seat in the back of the classroom side by side. The teacher is an elderly woman with graying blond hair and big round glasses sitting low on the bridge of her nose. She began to talk about 3-D art and how it's better to add layers to your drawings and paintings.

"How about we make a bet," he whispers.

I raise an eyebrow and look over at him him. A smile is displayed on his face and a mischievous spark dances in his eyes.

"What kind of bet?"

"If I can treat you like a friend for a week, you'll go on a date with me."

I shake my head lightly laughing. "What's with this sudden interest in me Hunter, don't you have some fast, flashy girls you should be after. Or is it because none of them would dare stand up to Harley Keiner."

"That definitely has something to do with it, so what do you say?"

"I say, your got yourself a bet Hunter."


	5. Conflicts of Interest

_Chapter Five: Conflicts of Interest_

_**Hello my pretties, that's right I'm back for another chapter and this one should be fun to see. Anyways thank you all for your wonderful comments and be sure to comment some more a follow this story, or me, whichever you prefer and tell me what you want to happen in future chapters because the story's for your entertainment. Now enjoy...!**_

* * *

As soon as class ended Riley practically jumped and for a second I though she might rob me, not even kidding right now. She looks at me like a kicked puppy and I sight, pulling my hands through my hair. What could have possibly happened in that short amount of time to have freaked her out this bad?

"Riles, what happened?"

Biting her nails, swollen them again she replies in a muffled response. I reach out, pulling her hands from her face and give her a look that clearly says _'repeat that for me would ya?'_

"Guess who I have class with!?"

"Who?" I reply, already positive of the answer.

"My father..." she says in a hushed whisper. Placing a hand on her shoulder I laugh lightly.

"Hon, you need to call him Cory technically he ain't your father yet and besides, I have class with Shawn Hunter so it looks like we're in the same boat."

"How did that go?" she asks, following at my side as we make out way through the hallways which are clustered together in large circular groups. Everyone around use seemed so hyped up like some big fancy event was happening. I take Riley's wrist and drag her behind me, shoving other kids out of my way, planting Riley and me by a bright yellow paper stapled to a bulletin board.

In bold black letters the sheet of paper reads.

**"Local Get Together at Chubbies, meet your Peers!"**

I roll my eyes, resisting the urge to snort my disdain for such an event and even Riley, being the social flower she is looks horrified, first of all we don't have friends aside from each other and I just now began to wonder about where we're staying. Riley and I don't have a place to stay so what are we going to do tonight, we can't exactly live in her fathers tree house, especially since he's currently our age and probably still uses the thing.

"Come on Cory, we should go, I hear Shawn is planning on going too," a familiar voice sounds. Riley tugs me back against the lockers and we watch as Topanga and Cory make their way to the bulletin board. Topanga's long waist length brown hair flows behind her as they look over the sheet of paper. Cory looks board but does gain interest in the papers as Topanga reads it aloud.

Riley ducks her head as Topanga and Cory turn around, their eyes landing on us. The walk straight towards us and I play it cool while Riley shakes like a wet dog, rolling my eyes I sigh.

"It's good to see the both of you again," Topanga said to Riley and me. Smiling I wave and shakily Riley does too, keeping her mouth straight and keeping silent.

Cory looks from me to Riley, pointing at her he says, "didn't I just have class with you?"

Placing her leg outward, planting a hand on her hip, and leaning herself back so far that she looked like a mall manikin she says with a clearly nervous and awkward/quirky tone. "That you did... bro."

Cory looks at her as if she's the most awkward person in the world and I feel the exact same way. Topanga doesn't react but just smiles and turns to me.

"Are the two of you planning on going to the Meet and Greet thing at Chubbies?" she asks.

"Oh," I look to Riley. "I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun and besides, I'm sure my mom will give you a ride if you need one, in fact, how about we hang out a my place, you know, get to know each other and possible be friends," Topanga says, face lighting up with excitement.

"Riles?" I turn to her. Just as she's about to respond a new voice enters the conversation.

"Hey Cor, Topanga," Shawn looks to me and Riley. "Maya, and Riley right?"

"Yeah..." she mumbles seeming overwhelmed.

Shawn looks back to me. "Looking forward to seeing how this bet goes, we'll be on a date in no time."

All the shyness fades from Riley's features as she pokes her head up. She looks livid with brown eyes blazing with fury. "What bet and date? What about this so called date Maya" she grounds out, teeth clenching with her anger.

"Hunter and I made a bet in Art class which went something like he can treat me like a friend for a week I have to go on a date with him."

Riley looks like I knocked the wind out of her. Her brown eyes are opened wide like half dollar piece and her hands ball up at her side like she wants to throw a fist at me for making the bet but I don't regret it. I don't like him that way, will never like him that way, and if I did that would be weird seeing as in our time he's old enough to be my dad—who's never around—and I don't have a thing for older guys.

"Maya you cannot—" she stops, knowing we're not alone but I know what she was going to say.

_'Maya you cannot go on a date with him!'_

Riley," I say.

"Especially since where we came from and he's—'

_'Especially since where we came from and he's so much older then you in our time.'_

"—and what if they find out about—"

Cory, Shawn, and Topanga stared at us in complete and utter confusion since this was an inside conversation that only Riley and I shared so for them this must sound like we're speaking Spanish or something.

_'—and what if they find out about us being from the future and me being Cory and Topanga's daughter!?'_

"Don't worry Riley," I say, trying to ease her worrying mind from anything it could possibly be tricking her into believing. "I won't tell them about that or what happened, you, what will hmm, and all of that type information will be kept under thy radar."

"Thy? Like Shakespearean talk, really Maya?" Riley replies, tugging her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Yeah thy, thee, thou? That type of speaking right?"

"So," Topanga says, pulling us out from our own conversation. "Are you coming, you guys can come to my house to get ready and we get get to know each other better."

I look to Riley who looks like she's gonna be ill. "Sure," I say, sealing our fate, now we have no choice but to go and Riley isn't going to be very happy with me. Oh well, she'll get over it.

* * *

_**Okay so this chapter was shorter than the other four but this stuff needed to be said and hopefully I'll be back soon for chapter six and thank you all for waiting so patiently, what do you all want to see happen now! Comment and let me know and I'll be glad to oblige.**_


End file.
